He Had It Coming
by BlackStarlet
Summary: Lovett/Barker Lemon. Albert Lovett had it coming. Based on a verse from Chicago's 'Cell Block Tango'.


**Disclaimer: **never in a million years is this mine...sweeney todd & chicago that is.

* * *

**He Had It Comming...**

"Now I'm standing in the kitchen  
cooking up a pie for dinner  
minding my own business  
when in storms my husband Albert in a jealous rage  
'you've been screwing the barber' he says  
he was crazy  
he kept on screaming 'you've been screwing the barber'  
then he ran into my knife  
he ran into my knife 10 times..."

Nellie let out a deep sigh as she felt the presence of Benjamin's mouth against her neck. It felt divine. He would occasionally and teasingly bite down on the bottom of her neck; every time he did he would feel her hand crawling ever so slowly up his back to his head. She gripped the work counter as pleasure washed over her; she tilted her head, giving him more access as she needed more of his caress. He'd smile against her as moans of 'Ben' escaped her lips.

Her eyes blinked open after those few moments of bliss, but it was tarnished. She hated doing this in secret. It was incredibly foolish of them to start their exchange in full view of passers by that could gaze into her shop. Let alone the risk of either her husband or his wife waltzing in. What a sight they would see. Hell, she hadn't even turned the 'open' sign round. It was incredibly risky being here, with him, pressed up against the counter, with an obvious desire for one another between them. Nellie once more succumbed to the moment at hand and pulled his hips closer to hers, her breath hitching at the pleasure of it. It was easy to give into something once you got started.

'Mmm, Nellie', his focus on her neck ended as his lips came crashing down on hers; they kissed drawing the breath out of one another. It was a game of 'the winner takes it all' with them. Neither wanted to lose. She would bite his tongue daringly to start it off, leading Benjamin to respond in a way that would tip her over the edge. It was the game they played till sheer desperation overtook each others desire to win.

Her hands were cold against her hot skin as she tugged at his shirt, trying to rid him of the blasted thing. After minutes and only getting as far as getting the first button on his collar undone Nellie let her instinct take over, this was taking far too long. Benjamin must have thought so as he pulled away and gave a frustrated sigh before finding her lips again.

Their lips remained moulded together continuing biting, sucking and tasting one another as the hunger for one another between them intensified to a painful level. She ached and craved for him more and more as each moment passed by. She knew he felt the same way as he broke their kiss and deliciously told her as he whispered in her ear. It was music to her ears and she revelled in the fact, he caught her lips again in a lustful kiss. Her fingers flew to his belt making light work of the clothing, merely tossing it aside in seconds. His hand edged up her skirts inch by inch driving her crazy. She broke their kiss as after so many minutes he'd only got so far up her skirt, it wasn't far enough. She stared and watched as her skirt was hiked up inch by inch, her chest was heaving and her breathing heavy. Her breath was the only audible sound coming from the shop along with the rustling of the layers on her skirt.

Their eyes met. Nellie's pleading for him to hurry things up, his focused and unnerved by her stare. He sniggered against her. 'The tease' she thought. His touch against her thighs was breathtaking. Only he had this effect on her. Her mind was racing as his fingers rested between her thighs.

He studded her face as he pleasured her. Everything about her was perfect. She was beautiful. But she wasn't his. She wanted to be, she'd do anything to be his. In these rare moments between them she could pretend that she was.

She lent inwards towards his ear moaning about how much she desired him. The only words sticking in his mind were her pleas of please. He had no choice but to give in.

She gasped as he entered her. He was her barber and she his baker.

Nellie's good spirits had diminished the moment after Benjamin left her to go back to wife that afternoon. Her afternoon bliss shattered at the prospect of her husband Albert coming home. Give him a few pies, the bottle and let him have the sofa; that was her plan. She fantasised about then going upstairs and climbing into bed with her barber, though in reality she would change and have a good nights rest dreaming of her Albert permanently passing out, and Benjamin and herself by the sea.

She heared the door go and her Albert rushing in, a bad air surrounding him. 'YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING THE BARBER!', his voice shook through the room. He looked livid…

**A/N:** Review? Cell block tango! - turn it up...


End file.
